1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a foldable bicycle which may be folded into a smallest volume. Such design may be used for small-wheel bicycles used in leisure activities, small-wheel electric bicycles, electric motorcycles and other vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Our living standard has been brought up by the swift economic progress. Because we often use motorcycles, automobiles and elevators, we are lack of exercise. In the modern society, we have been plagued by illnesses associated with such economic progress. Many of us may jog, walk, play basketball or football or ride a bicycle so as to exercise. In addition, in order to reduce carbon footprint, more and more people ride a bicycle.
There are many types of bicycles, including race bicycles, mountain bicycles and small-wheel bicycles used in leisure activities. With the prevalence of bicycle riding, many of us would bring a bicycle with us when we go to a mountain area so as to fully enjoy the beauty of the nature while riding the bicycle. In the past, to bring a bicycle with us, many of us put a bicycle on a rack fitted on top of the roof of our car or in the trunk of our car. Though a bike rack fitted to the roof of our car is convenient, the bicycle may damage the roof of our car due to the bumpy ride on a rough terrain or may fall off the rack and cause danger.
Therefore, foldable bicycle has become quite popular. After such bike is folded, it may be easily fitted into a car and hence there is no chance that it may fall off the rack. Please see FIG. 1 for the foldable bicycle in the prior art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a folding design “a” is provided on the crossbar so that the frame may be folded into half of its length. Though the folded bike has a reduced length, the overall shape is quite irregular. In addition, though the bike may be equipped with a side stand, the folded bike can not stand erect and hence it can not be stored away easily. Moreover, when we need to move it around, we need to lift it and carry it around. Furthermore, because the front portion of the crossbar is not fixedly connected with the rear portion of the crossbar, the folded bike is not easy to be carried around.
To eliminate the disadvantages in the prior art, the inventor has put a lot of effort into the subject and has successfully come up with the foldable bicycle of the present invention.